


Leftovers

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [8]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon - Anime, Gen, Legato's Food Obsession, Roderick Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesecake for one, with a side of blood and guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

Everywhere there was blood, dark red weaving a pattern of slaughter across the tile and walls. The bodies of the Roderick Gang lay strewn throughout the bar, like trash tossed carelessly away. On their faces were contortions of terror framed in bullet wounds, smoking pistols still clutched in their dead grips. Their former captives sat rigid, their mouths gaping in silent screams, the blood of the dead smeared on their faces. 

Legato observed the scene with his baleful gaze. Then, pointing at his unfinished cheesecake, he addressed the shaking barkeep in his sadistic monotone. 

“May I get this to go?”


End file.
